1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to a portable electronic device structure.
2. Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various portable electronic devices, such as laptop PCs, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and ultra-mobile PCs (UMPCs), which can be taken along conveniently and provide perfect functions of a computer, have become indispensable electronic products for most of users in work and daily life in the modern society.
These electronic products commonly have a touch screen and a main body. A hinge structure is used for pivotally connecting the screen and the main body as a rotating shaft therebetween, so that the screen and the main body can be connected and rotate with respect to each other via the hinge structure. The hinge structure connecting the screen and the main body of an electronic device substantially may be a uniaxial hinge structure or a biaxial hinge structure.
The uniaxial hinge structure can only make the screen cover the upside of the main body with its front side (i.e., in a close state), or make the screen open by a certain angle with respect to the main body (i.e., in an operation state). A conventional uniaxial hinge structure cannot make the screen rotate axially with respect to the main body, or make the screen turn over by 180 degrees to cover the main body with its front side facing upward. As a result, the electronic device has quite limited functions in operation, and the screen cannot rotate by any angle to be used and viewed in response to users' actual demands. Furthermore, since the screen cannot turn over with the uniaxial hinge structure and then cover the main body (in a hand-held operation state), the electronic device in use must have its screen form an inclination angle with the main body, thereby occupying a large space, and as a result, the user cannot operate the electronic device by holding the device in hand, but instead, operates the device on a table.
The electronic product with a biaxial hinge structure can not only make the screen cover the upside of the main body with its front side and open by a certain angle with respect to the main body, but also make the screen turn over by 180 degrees to cover the main body with its front side facing upward. However, since the biaxial hinge structure has no stopping mechanism between the two hinges, the two hinges may not be restricted by each other in actuation. Although the two hinges are actuated at different time points, it is still possible that, when one of the hinges is actuated, the other hinge that should not be actuated rotates along with this hinge under the influence of the force applied by a user, thus causing false operation. As a result, users find it quite inconvenient when operating an electronic device.
Therefore, it is an issue to be solved by research and development personnel in the related technical field on how to change the conventional operation mode of the existing portable electronic devices, so as to improve the operation convenience and achieve an optimum design of portable electronic devices to satisfy the market demands and adapt to the users' habits.